Unexpected Expedition/Transcript
(scene with Pizza speaking with Hot Dog, Chocolatey, Baguette and Boat) Pizza / So, what was it like for you guys when I was gone? Hot Dog / Well, we did manage to outnumber Team Vanilla at one point, and we did okay in challenges. Chocolatey / Oh, and Big Orange Chicken joined us, too. Pizza / Yeah, I've been meaning to ask; who is Big Orange Chicken exactly? I barely got to meet him, and he wasn't giving me very direct answers to whatever I asked him. (flashback to Pizza and BOC in Dream World) Pizza / Uhh... who are you? Big Orange Chicken / BaAC Pizza / Excuse me? Big Orange Chicken / BaAC Pizza / Is there something wrong with you? Big Orange Chicken / BaAC Pizza / Can you give me any other answer besides BAC? (BOC jets a very huge egg. The scene shrinks to show this) (back to real world) Chocolatey / Yeah... Big Orange Chicken is just... Baguette / Gros. (Fat) Boat / He's just a bit different. Pizza / Okay?... so, did anything else happen while I was gone? Chocolatey / Oh, I became the replacement team captain! Pizza / You replaced me?? Chocolatey / Oh, not like that; Controlly just randomly chose me to be the new team captain one challenge because "Team Chocolate" and everything. It wasn't really that big of a deal. Pizza / Alright then. Hot Dog / Anyways, it wasn't the same without you. Pizza / Thanks. * BOTO Title Screen * (Slurpy and Shelly) Slurpy / Hey, Shelly, um, now that Popsicley's out, what was that big thing all about the last time we saw her? Shelly / Oh, umm... well, since I know I can trust you, I was part of this friendship group thing with the other girls, but, it wasn't exactly an alliance, more of a thing to get our minds off of the game. I tried to ask for you to join, too, but Popsicley was just too overpowering and I don't think she'd like you a lot some reason. Slurpy / *chuckles* Yeah, I kinda got that impression too, but look who lasted longer than her in the end! Shelly / That's true, I guess... Controlly (shows up) / Want to know what else is true? Somebody is about to be eliminated. Let's get to the elimination ceremony. (Song: Elimination, Elimination Time, ooh, someone's gonna get their ____ ______, Elimination TIME!) Controlly / Welcome back to the elimination, everyone! Soon enough, we'll be going from the final 9 to the final 8, as one of you is about to be eliminated. Anyways, this time we've got a whopping 621 votes in total. As you all know, if you're safe, you get a box. Controlly / With just 15 votes, Shieldy, you're safe. Shieldy / Really? Awesome! (box passed to Shieldy) Controlly / Safe with 24 votes is Pizza. And safe with 28 is Hot Dog. Hot Dog / Yes! Pizza / Alright! (box passed to Pizza) (Hot Dog's box hits Pizza's face) Hot Dog / Hey! Controlly / Oops. Sorry. Bad aim... Controlly / Safe with 40 votes is Shelly. Shelly / Yay! (box passed to Shelly) Controlly / With 62 votes, Chocolatey, you're safe. Chocolatey / Yeah! (box passed to Chocolatey) Controlly / Safe with 103 votes is Party Hat. Party Hat / Yes! (box passed to Party Hat) Controlly / So, we're down to Slurpy and Baguette. Let's see who will be eliminated next. (Slurpy and Baguette stare in suspense.) (Bars are shown: Baguette's stops at 141 and Slurpy's goes to 208) Controlly / Wow! With 141 votes, Baguette is the last one safe! With 208, Slurpy, you've been eliminated! Baguette / Comme j'ai prévu. (As I expected.) (box passed to Baguette) Slurpy / What?! I can't be going now! (cylinder falls on Slurpy) Shelly / No, Slurpy!! Slurpy / Don't worry, Shelly, I'm rooting for you! Win for me! Pizza / Say, how much do you know about castles? Slurpy / Huh? Why'd you ask? (cylinder freezes) Controlly / Okay then. You can all open your boxes now! (Baguette, Chocolatey and Hot Dog have flashlights) Hot Dog / Hmm... a flashlight. (Shelly, Shieldy and Party Hat have flashlights) Shieldy / Hey, we got flashlights too! (Pizza has a map) Pizza / I got a maze-looking thing. I'll need a pen or something for this. Controlly / Alright! Now that that's over, I say we have ourselves a little party! Party Hat (shows up) / *GASP* A PARTY?! Oh, lemme help you get set up! We'll need decorations, food, games, banners, porch- Controlly / NO. When I say a little party, I mean a little party. Happy anniversary and 10th episode of Brawl of the Objects! (blows a noisemaker) Therp! Party's over! Party Hat / Aww!! Controlly / So, lemme start explaining the next challenge, FINALLY! First of all, you'll be competing in teams of two for this episode. (they quickly split into: Boat & Baguette, Party Hat & Shieldy, Pizza & Hot Dog, Chocolatey & Shelly) Controlly / Hold it! I've already chosen the pairs. (moans are heard from the contestants, "Aww!" "Seriously?" "What?!") Controlly / Hey I do what I want. Anyways, I've partnered you all up with people I feel you haven't interacted with enough. So you won't be with your friends, but you also won't be with your enemies. The pairs for this challenge are as follows: *Shelly and Pizza, *Shieldy and Chocolatey, *Party Hat and Baguette, *and Hot Dog and Boat. Controlly / Now that you all know who your partners will be, let me explain the actual challenge. For this challenge, you'll all have to go into an ancient cave, and it won't be bright, so be sure to keep your flashlights with you. While watching where you're going, you'll have to watch your backs since this cave is said to be loaded with traps. Your main objective will be to retrieve a lost relic in the cave. It will look like a box, but it's what's inside that's the valuable part. Whatever you do, though, don't open it, or you'll have to face the unspeakable consequences. The first team that can get out of the cave with the relic will win. But here's the twist. Both members get immunity, while the other 6 will be put up for elimination. Pizza / Oh, I get it now! So, my prize was the map of the cave? Controlly / Exactly! But I haven't marked where the entrance is or where the treasure is located. Pizza / Darn. Controlly / Anyways, if I have any advice for you, expect the unexpected while you explore the cave! START! (everyone goes into the cave) ("LATER, AFTER EVERYONE WENT SO FAR IN THE CAVE THEY LOST ANY SIGN OF A NATURAL LIGHT SOURCE...") Chocolatey's voice / Hey... I think we've gone so far in the cave we've lost any sign of a natural light source! Shieldy / (turns on his flashlight) No kidding! Boat / Wow, this place really is old-looking. Hot Dog / Yeah, and it's really cold. Boat / (looks down) Oh darn, I just realized we only have one flashlight! Pizza / Aww, great! We only have one too! Shelly / At least we have the map. Baguette / Arrêtez-vous de faire votre niaiserie, on faire un défi! Suivez-moi, Chapeau du Fête. (Stop it with your nonsense, we're doing a challenge! Follow me, Party Hat.) Party Hat / Huh? Where are we going? (contestants face 4 caves) Party Hat / Whoah! Really: where are we going? Baguette (running into Cave 1) / On va aller dans la première! (We'll go in the first one!) Party Hat (running into Cave 1) / Baguette! Wait up! (Shieldy & Chocolatey) Chocolatey / Hey Shieldy, which one do you think we should go in? Shieldy (pointing at caves) / Eenie meenie minie... Chocolatey / No, no, we need to choose carefully! (pause) Do you have a coin we can flip? (Pizza & Shelly) Pizza / Where do you think we are on the map? Shelly / Uhh... Pizza / Hereabout? Shelly / Sure. And you wanna try the 4th cave? Pizza / Okay. (they go into Cave 4) (Shieldy & Chocolatey) Chocolatey / Let's just go into the 3rd. Shieldy / Okay! (they go into Cave 3) (Boat & Hot Dog) Hot Dog / Well, wanna go in the 2nd? Nobody else has. Boat / Alright, let's go! (they go into Cave 2) (Baguette & Party Hat) Party Hat / Baguette, you seem pretty confident about this. Have you explored caves before? Baguette / Ah, mon ami, je sais beaucoup de l'exploration des cavernes! Est-ce que je n'ai jamais raconter les histoires de mon père avec toi? (Ah, my friend, I know a lot about cave exploration! Have I never told the stories of my father to you?) Party Hat / What about Pear? (Pizza & Shelly) Shelly (scared) / It sure is dark in here... You don't think there's any monsters here, right? Pizza / No, no!... Wait monsters? Shelly, there's no such thing as monsters; but you really should watch out for the hungry bats hanging from the cave ceiling or other nocturnal creatures in a dark place like this. They can be pretty creepy. (Shelly is totally frightened) (Shieldy & Chocolatey) Shieldy / So, did you see anything interesting yet? Chocolatey (shining light on gems) / Not really, just a bunch of gold diamonds and other gems in the cave walls. Shieldy / No rock candy? Chocolatey / Not yet. Shieldy / Aww... (Hot Dog & Boat) Hot Dog / Man, I wonder how long this cave goes! Boat / I don't know, but it'll have to end sometime. Hot Dog / You know, you'd expect there to be an end, but, Controlly said to expect the unexpected, so what if there isn't an end? Boat / Well, I don't know how that would be possible, there has to be a turn or a fork between caves somewhere. Hot Dog / Do you think we'll hit a dead end? Boat / Don't even say that out loud! Hot Dog / What?? Why not? Boat / You'll jinx it... (pause) Hot Dog / What is jinxing anyways? (Baguette & Party Hat) Party Hat / You know, if we didn't have this language barrier, I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit better... Wait, hasn't Boat been learning French from you? Baguette / Oui, mais j'apprends l'anglais vraiment lentement. (Yeah, but I'm learning English really slowly.) Party Hat / Okay, I realized I shouldn't have asked... (Party Hat keeps walking and steps on a button, pressing it) Baguette (suddenly) / *GASP* ARRÊTEZ! (STOP!) (he looks at arrows that stroke the cave wall) Baguette / Chapeau de fête, tu dois être un plus prudent dans une caverne comme celui! Tu pouvais deviens blessé! Si mon père était ici, on n'aura pas cette problème cause de cette toutes les choses de savoir sur le piège! (Party Hat, you have to be more careful in a cave like this! You could've gotten hurt! If my dad was here, we wouldn't have this problem since he knows all there is to know about traps!) (Pizza & Shelly) Pizza / Hey, do you wanna sit down and look at the map a little bit more? Shelly / Okay, sure. (they do so) Pizza / I think we need to familiarize ourselves with the map; do you recognize any landmarks or paths? Shelly (pointing somewhere) / Hmm... well, could that be the entrance to the cave? Pizza / Yeah, it might actually! Okay, let's retrace our steps: if we came in that way, then we went down a long path and made a few turns... yeah, that's looking about right so far... (the rock they are sitting on gets an angry face) (Shieldy & Chocolatey) (they are at writing which says: "N'avancez pas à la gauche, notre trésor est cache la, et on va t'attaquer si tu es un voleur.") Chocolatey / Hey, uh, Shieldy, is that writing on the wall? Shieldy / Hey yeah! What does it say? Chocolatey / Hmm... it's some kind of ancient language. I think I can give a close translation. Shieldy / Okay. Go for it. Chocolatey (slowly) / "No advanced pastel gauge... no tree treasure east catch... eton vad-attackers situated un-voluntarily"? Shieldy / What's that supposed to mean?! Chocolatey / Uhh... Don't bring pastels or trees with you; the treasure is on the east, catch it; and... watch out for an underpaid guard? Shieldy / Alright, that's good enough. Let's keep going. (Boat & Hot Dog) Boat / I really wish we had another flashlight. Hot Dog / Hey, you can't be sorry for winning the last challenge, can you? Boat / Well, I mean, if I did get one, it would be so much bette-! Sudden Voices / Hello? Is anybody there? (Boat & Hot Dog look ahead) (pause) (they run over) (they come across two mining hat twins, Pink and Purple) Hot Dog / Hey, uhh, who are you two? Pink / Oh, uh, allow us to introduce ourselves: We're mining hat twins, but we just call ourselves Pink and Purple. Boat / Alright then, but, what brings you down here? Purple / Oh, we were actually looking for the treasure in this cave but some weird rock monster dude scared us off and now we're lost. Do you know the way out? Hot Dog / Umm... Boat / No, sorry; but there are also other people who came in the cave with us. They might remember. Pink / There's more of you? Okay then, thanks! Purple / See ya around! (they leave) Hot Dog / It's a bit concerning that we don't know the way back, don't you think? (Baguette & Party Hat) Baguette / Ah, je sauverai de les histoires d'aventures de cavernes que mon père à raconter à moi quand j'ai eu jeune... (Ah, I remember the stories of cave adventures that my father told me when I was young...) Party Hat / Okay, why are you mentioning Pear so much? I want to hear an answer. Baguette / *GASP* Tu veux entendre une histoire de mon père? Je pensais que tu poserais jamais ce question! (You want to hear a story about my father? I thought you'd never ask that question!) Party Hat / What? Baguette / Ah, mon père Croissant vivait dans France, mais ses aventures prenez place à tout les places sauf que là! Il vivait pour aventurer! Il était si brave et si dévoué, puis il était aussi un vraiment bon homme. Il racontait a moi toujours de ses aventures, son reve etait de traverser tout le monde entié! Une de mes histoires favorite était quand il explorait une caverne, il était si courageux pour une pièce du pain! Et, après tout ses aventures, il peint la scene ou il à créé ses histoires excitant, il etait d'une vraie artiste! Il disait toujours à moi que son peinture de la caverne était un chef d'oeuvre... (Ah, my father Croissant lived in France, but his adventures took place everywhere but there! He lived to adventure! He is so brave and devoted, and he was also a really good man. He would always tell me about his adventures, his dream was to travel around the whole world! One of my favourite stories was when he explored a cave, he was so courageous for a piece of bread! And after all of his adventures, he painted the scene where he created his exciting stories; he was a real artist! He always told me that his painting of the cave was a masterpiece...) (Baguette breathes in happiness) Party Hat / Okay... I did not understand anything you just said. (Pizza & Shelly (on the rock)) Pizza / So, if we're here, then there's a room closeby that looks like the treasure could be hidden there; want to give it a try? Shelly / I think that's a great idea-! (the rock they are sitting on starts shaking) (it grows into a big monster) (Pizza and Shelly are scared) Rock Monster / Des intrus? (Trespassers...?) (Pizza and Shelly run away screaming) Rock Monster / Des intrus! Arrêtez! (...Trespassers! Stop!) (chases them) (map is sitting on the ground) (Pink and Purple walk by) Purple / Hey look who dropped their map. Pink (picks up map) / Doesn't look like they'll come back for it! (Shieldy & Chocolatey) Shieldy / Hey, there's two caves now! Which one do we go in? (two caves are shown) Chocolatey / Hmm... Pink (from behind) / Hey there, we can help! (Shieldy & Chocolatey are startled) Shieldy / Ahh! Chocolatey / Who are you? Purple / Oh. You've just explored the caves and we heard you're having some competition. The one on the right brings you to the treasure. Chocolatey / Oh, yeah, the writing even said that the east cave was the right one, and that would almost be like east, right? Pink / Yeah... sure... Purple / Okay...? (Shieldy & Chocolatey enter right cave) Chocolatey / Alright! Thank you! Shieldy / Yeah! Thanks! (scene with them inside the cave) Shieldy / Whoa, they were really nice. (a boulder's coming up from behind) Chocolatey / What's that sound? (scene with Shieldy and Chocolatey running away from the boulder screaming) (Boat & Hot Dog) (there are 4 caves ahead, each with a brick wall) Hot Dog / Uh oh. Boat, I think we're at a dead end. Hold on, couldn't you break one of those walls? Boat / Hmm... (pause) (Boat breaks the 4th wall) Hot Dog / Uhh... why did you break that one? Boat / C'mon, we all need to break the 4th wall sometimes, and anything so at least... (temporary scene with Antony in real life) Antony / I do? (back to BOTO) Boat / Do you hear that rumbling? (a slight rumbling sound is approaching) (Shieldy and Chocolatey are running away from the boulder screaming) Hot Dog / Get out of the way! (Shieldy and Chocolatey quickly run to the side and the boulder passes them) Shieldy / Whoa, that was a close one. Thanks for saving us. Hot Dog / No problem. Chocolatey / Well, I guess we'll be on our way then... Boat / Wait, are you sure you want to go back? Chocolatey (walking) / C'mon, what's the worst that could-? (a boulder runs her over) (Boat, Hot Dog and Shieldy are scared) (Baguette & Party Hat) (they are at the writing which says: "N'avancez pas à la gauche, notre trésor est cache la, et on va t'attaquer si tu es un voleur.") Baguette / Eh, regardez! Il y a de l'écriture français sur le mur! (Hey, look! There's French writing on the wall!) Party Hat / Oh, hey, writing! Baguette / "N'avancez pas à la gauche, notre trésor est cache la, et on va t'attaquer si tu es un voleur." (Don't go to the left, our treasure is hidden there, and we will attack you if you're a thief.) Baguette / Le trésor est à la gauche! Suivez moi, Chapeau de Fête! (The treasure's on the left! Follow me, Party Hat!) (Baguette runs carrying Party Hat) Party Hat / Wha-Hey! (they run into the left cave ahead) Baguette / *gasp* La tresor...! (treasure is shown) C'est juste là! (The treasure ...It's right over there!) Baguette (running over) / Allons-nous, vitement! (Let's go, quickly!) Party Hat (running over) / Umm, Baguette? Are you sure about this? (Eyes gazing, Baguette puts his hand to the box, but then a crashing sound occurs) (temporary switch to Pizza and Shelly running away from rock monster) (Party Hat and Baguette face a rock monster) Party Hat / Uhh...? (So do Hot Dog, Shieldy, Chocolatey and Boat) Hot Dog / Whoa, what the heck is going on here?! Chocolatey (to a rock monster) / Hey, are you underpaid? Rock Monster (falcon kicking Chocolatey) / JE NE SUIS PAS PAYÉ DU TOUT. (I'M NOT PAID AT ALL.) (scene with Pink and Purple) Purple / Alright, they're distracted! Go! (Pink runs to the treasure and attempts to take it) Party Hat / Hey, who are you? a-And what are you doing?! Pink / Oh, uh, you know, just two sweet innocent twins passing by in a cave, surrounded by rock monsters, nothing out of the ordinary! (pause) Pink / You know what? I don't even see the point in hiding it anymore. You see the box- is not even the real treasure of this cave. Me and my sister already got it. Purple (worried) / Hey, uh... y'wanna quiet down... Pink / We brought that whole thing down with us to replace this. (holding up an orb) (a rock monster shows up) So maybe the rock guys wouldn't notice. Purple / Shh! (another rock monster shows up) Pink / And after hearing about your competition, we figured it might actually have some value. So we came back to get it. And there's nothing you can do to stop us! Purple / Hey! Shush! (they are surrounded by 10 rock monsters) Pink / Oh! Uh...u-u-uh... (Pink and Purple run out screaming and punching happens) Boat / Oh, that must've hurt. Shieldy / Yikes. Pizza / At least it's not us. (Baguette takes box) Baguette / ...Hm, ce c'est plus léger de j'ai prévu. (...Hm, this is lighter than I expected.) Baguette (running out with box) / ALLEZ-Y CHAPEAU DE FÊTE, ON VEUT GAGNER! (COME ON, PARTY HAT, WE WANT TO WIN!) Party Hat (running towards him) / Whoa wait up! (Contestants quickly run out of the cave, in the order: Baguette & Party Hat, Boat & Hot Dog, Chocolatey & Shieldy, Pizza & Shelly) ("LATER...") Controlly / Well it looks like our contestants are nearly done! Who will come out first? Which team will win? Who will- (Baguette and Party Hat run out) Baguette / Oui, nous sommes les gagnants! (Yes, we're the winners!) Party Hat / Yes! (pause) (Boat, Hot Dog, Chocolatey, Shieldy, Pizza and Shelly come out exhausted) Controlly / So, it looks like Party Hat and Baguette have won. But you didn't look inside did you? Party Hat / Not even a peek! Controlly / Alright, let's see if it's still intact! (Controlly opens box) (out comes coffee) Controlly / Perfect! I can finally drink my morning coffee! I've been waiting all day for this. (Shieldy, Hot Dog, Pizza, Shelly and Chocolatey are displeased) Pizza / Hold on, so we adventured in that cave where nearly attacked by giant rock monsters and we put our lives on the line for a cup of coffee?! Controlly / Ya know, when you put it like that, it sounds a lot worse. But I just call it good ratings. (takes a sip) Anyways, to the voting! Controlly / (showing a screen of Shieldy, Shelly, Chocolatey, Pizza, Hot Dog, Boat) / Vote off any of the contestants up for elimination. Voting ends April 7th. Stay tuned for Episode 11! :D * BOTO Credits * (scene at night, Pink and Purple run out of the cave) Purple / Yes! We're finally out! I can't believe we actually- (a boulder runs them over) Category:Transcripts